


New Colour, New Light-Phan

by NoSoundAllEcho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoundAllEcho/pseuds/NoSoundAllEcho
Summary: Phil is the colour in Dan's life, the light in his shadow, and the only one who sticks around no matter what.





	

I ran my cold tan fingers through my hair. A slow breath flowed out of my mouth. I watched as the moisture crystallized to create a fog. My black converse padded against the concrete as I walked back to my apartment, our apartment. Images of him flooded my mind, his pale skin, blue eyes, dark hair. God, his eyes, they’re like crystals, they shine when the light hits them. I looked up at the once bright cheerful apartment, now endorsed in faded tans and grays. I gripped the cold doorknob twisting it before pushing it in. As the door swung open I knew we'd have to leave soon. I slowly climbed the steps to our floor. As I opened the door familiar words left my cold frozen lips "Phil I'm home." I called out. Suddenly a flash of color and he was in front of me. A second later I was wrapped in his arms.   
"Oh Dan you're freezing!" He cried out. I curled into his chest as I realized just how cold it actually was outside. He let go and pointed at the coach. "Go sit down I'm going to make some tea. Now, before you catch a cold." He seemed genuinely worried so I walked to the coach and wrapped the blanket thrown against the corner around my body. Already missing his warm company, I sighed. How much more of this? I hate hiding from him but I don't want to ruin our relationship. I need to tell him the truth, all the truth. He walked in with two cups of tea, or more likely a cup of tea and a cup of coffee. He sat down and handed me a cup of tea, which I gladly took. I took a deep breath and hoped he'd take this well. Hopefully as well as my mom had when I first told her.   
"Phil I need to tell you something." I managed to spurt out. He looked worried.   
"What is it Dan?" He whispered softly. I gulped.   
"I wasn't born Daniel." I paused in fear. "I was born Danette." He let out a breath.   
"So you were born a girl?"   
"Yeah." I mumbled fear bubbling up in my chest. I shouldn’t have told him, I could just live forever hiding my chest, and well everything else. Convince him I just don’t get facial hair, it would be so much better than the pain welling up in my chest.   
“Dan?” Phil’s voice broke through my thoughts. I looked towards the beautiful boy in front of me worry spreading so much faster through my chest.   
“Y-yeah.” I mumbled shrinking away from him in fear.   
“You know I don’t hate you right?” Phil whispered his voice like a hot knife to the butter that was my anxiety. He slid closer to me and wrapped an arm over my shoulders gently pulling me into his chest. He pressed a warm kiss to the top of my head before adding, “You’re my Dan, and I’m your Phil, and I love you. I could never hate you Dan, you could say you murdered a child before we met and ask if I still loved you and I would. I love you more than you will ever know Dan.” I found myself looking up at him before mumbling out   
“R-really?” Because despite all we’d been through I was used to being let out around now. I was used to shouts and slaps, not smiles and cuddles. Not even my Mom took it this well, she’ll never look at me the same. But Phil hasn’t changed at all, and instead of reassuring me it just scares me even more, because now he could snap at any moment and I won’t have warning.   
“Look at me Dan babe, I love you, I’m here for you. I love you for you, being Dan is just another beautiful part of you.” Phil whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead. “I know you’re scared baby, that’s okay. I need you to trust me baby, trust that I won’t turn on you. I love you because you are you. I love your laugh, your smile, the way you stick your tongue out when you concentrate, how when you read only one eye moves, your random little jokes, how you only sing My Chemical Romance in the shower, how you dance when you don’t think anyone’s looking, your dimples even the sad one, your obsession with Maltesers, that adorable little squeak you make when you’re excited about something, I love everything about you.” He looked down at me as though he were obsessed with everything about me. “I” He whispered kissing my cheek. “Love” Another kiss on the opposite cheek. “You.” His lips were soon pressed against mine, and I remembered everything we’ve been through and for once I was convinced nothing would ever come between us.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this about two years ago and found it when I was cleaning out my PC, have the rewritten, edited, much less cringe-insuing version.


End file.
